Lost Promises
by Judgement Of Tears
Summary: Athrun was getting married to Mia, and he left Cagalli behind to wallow in the darkness of her memories alone. OneShot. Cagalli-centered


**Title:** Lost Promises

**Summary:** Athrun was getting married to Mia, and he left Cagalli behind to wallow in the darkness of her memories alone.

**Disclaim:** Owns nothing and never will…besides this story and myself so please no copying or suing.

**A/N:** I am feeling very depressed lately first of all because Athrun is totally pissing me off in the latest Seed Destiny episodes, and second of all, my mom is not here with me…

* * *

_I tried to fly with broken wings, but my feet are still on the ground. I tried to dream with an empty heart, but all I see is darkness. I tried to revive those p_romises, _but all I find is empty boxes…

* * *

_

A young russet-haired pilot sat motionless on her white, dull bed sheets. Her amber eyes stared out the window without a soul shining in them. Tear trails were visible upon her smooth pale skin. There, wrapped around both her wrists were white bandages. Slowly over time they'd once again been stained a dark, ugly crimson shade.

She's lost someone dear to her. Someone who had possession of her heart. He was gone…no longer by her side to lend her a shoulder to cry on, to embrace her when sad times came around. All there was were a dark emptiness.

The puzzle of her dreams was broken up, into millions of pieces. And they all slowly drifted away. He'd abandoned her, left her to wither in pain and the memories he's shadow cast down. Everything has broken up now, there was nothing left for her to pick up. She couldn't get back onto her feet again. The impact was just too hard.

She was happy then, when he'd finally return from his long trip in PLANT. She welcomed him back with open arms. But what he did in return was deliver a message of his marriage. He was to marry Mia Campbell, the new rising star of PLANT. And the heartbreaking thing was, he was happy with the decision. He'd come and say it straight out to everyone, not caring of the consequences, not caring of her feelings. It was as if she wasn't even on his mind.

And maybe that was true. He was so happy with marrying Mia that he'd forgotten their whole history together. Everything they've been through, he'd threw it all out the window. It didn't matter to him weather she lived or died, it didn't matter that she was now crippling in pain, it didn't matter at all of her well beings. Who would of thought him to be one that would break promises.

You promised me…you said you'd protect me… 

But now she knows, it was all just a fantasy, a lie, something that can never last. Nothing last forever…right?

* * *

I attended your wedding on Plant. It was one of the most grandest, memorable one I've ever been to. I was surprised I didn't just break down there and then when I saw you and your beautiful bride step out from the shiny long black limo that I once stepped out of. I saw that smile upon your face. You looked so happy. And that was all I needed. I loved you after all, and in order to love, one needed to learn to sacrifice. And I've sacrificed my happiness, in order for you to be happy.

And you were.

I guess after all these years; you were still in love with Lacus. But since Lacus was already taken, you chose the next best thing, Mia Campbell. Where did your promises go? Where they lost in my memories like I am? Where they forgotten like me? Where did they go?

Once again, I heard those pieces break. They shattered like glass. Its sharp ends were making me bleed. Yet you seemed not to notice. You were in your fantasy, your reality. When you walked away, left me behind, not once did you look back. Your shadow lingered, and all the time in my nightmares all I can see is your back facing me.

You abandoned me, Athrun.

I grasp onto the ring tighter, it's delicate edges piercing the skin of my palm. I had to hold back my tears. I was stronger than this; I know I can withstand this. Which I did. I stood up and applauded like everyone else when you kissed her, sealing this marriage. I congratulated you and Mia like everyone else; I smiled to you and Mia like everyone else. Yet the difference, that no one noticed, was the cut on my hand, the scars on my arms, the breaking of my heart, and the small teardrops at the corners of my eyes.

I was too foolish to believe you would stay with me forever. Too foolish to think that you would keep those empty promises you've made, that you would remain clear in my eyes. But you've vanished out of sight. That flame inside has long died out; my own strength couldn't keep it burning. I'll seal all this with scars, the scars that will remain forever on my arms, and in my heart. Damn heart, it's still beating…it won't quit will it…. it won't stop going even when it's damaged. And thought my body is a thousand miles down the road of life, my heart will stay in that one spot under the sunlight, it will continue to remember you and me. I hope someday not faraway, I can finally move on…

You promise to protect, Athrun…

Just not forever…

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, lame huh…well, got tired of doing h/w all the time so decided to write this since, as you already know, I am feeling depressed. Well, weather you liked it or not, review! Ciao 


End file.
